Guilty Truth
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry finally loses his temper and lets Ginny have it.


A/N: Another drabble/oneshot using a prompt from the, The If You Dare Challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 635: Guilty Truth

Pairing: Harry/Ginny - One sided feelings

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry was seriously starting to get pissed off. He couldn't go anywhere without one Ginevra Weasley turning up wherever he was at. He had known about her crush when they were at Hogwarts but ever since he defeated Voldemort she had become obsessed with him. He just wanted one damn day that he could go somewhere without her showing up so that he could relax and enjoy him. Was that too damn much to ask?

When he heard her calling his name he took in a deep breath and let it out before he turned towards her. When he saw what she was wearing he rolled his eyes and decided that enough was enough. "What can I do for you, Ginny?"

Ginny frowned at Harry's tone of voice but then she wiped off the frown and smiled when she saw a camera flash. "It is a surprise seeing you here, Harry. Do you think we could get an ice cream and talk? I haven't seen you at the Burrow lately."

Harry rolled his eyes even as they hardened. "First off it is not a coincidence that you are here when I am, Ginevra. I know for a fact that you are following me but what I haven't figured out yet is how you are doing it since I know that none of my clothes or anything have tracking spells on them. I am only just going to say this once so listen closely. I do not like you like you like me. I don't want to be with you and I am tired of having to look over my shoulders when I go somewhere in fear of you turning up. I have tried being nice but since you don't seem to recognize that fact I will finally just speak my mind."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock even as she looked around and saw several people staring at them. "Harry, you don't mean that. You know that we are meant to be together."

Harry glared at Ginny as he stepped towards her, bent his head, and whispered "I'm going to tell you something that everyone but you apparently knows, Ginny. I don't like women and even if I did I wouldn't go for someone who has slept with more people than they can count using their fingers and toes. Do you really think that I don't know that you slept your way around Hogwarts? Do you really think that I would open myself up to someone who doesn't know how to be faithful? Yeah, I know all about you cheating on Dean, Blaise, Draco, Theo, Seamus, Michael, and Neville. If you don't want the wizarding world to know of your guilty truths then back the hell off or I will make sure that everyone knows just what kind of girl you are."

Ginny paled. "You can't mean that, Harry. I love you and I know that you love me."

Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he finally let his temper loose. He didn't care who heard what he said but he was putting an end to this and he was doing it now. "I don't love you, Ginny. Why would I love you when I have a man that I love with my whole heart and soul? Why would I want to ditch said man for a little girl who can't keep her legs shut even though she is in a relationship with another man? The truth hurts and I'm not sorry for that because you are the one guilty of cheating on every man who tries to be with you. Now if you don't stop stalking me I will get a magical restraining order on you. I have tried to be nice but you are just too stupid to realize it so now I'm taking off the gloves metaphorically speaking that is. If you come within five hundred feet of me without my approval or keep showing up places where I go I will go to Kingsley. This is your last warning, Ginny, so you had best leave me alone. Now if you will excuse me I need to do some last minute shopping for the party that I'm holding tonight."

He turned on his heel and stalked away. At this point he didn't care that just about everyone would know that Ginny slept around by this time tomorrow. He had tried being nice and she still hadn't left him alone. He quickly did his shopping and then returned to his home to finish getting everything ready for the party he was throwing. He didn't think about anything that happened while he was out shopping but then again Ginny slipped his mind as soon as he had caught sight of the present he wanted to get for his beloved.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I hope you all enjoyed this little story... I know that I enjoyed writing it... LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
